Quests
A number of Quests are available during the first few levels of The Secret Plant Society. These quests encourage players to engage in hybridisation, mass plantings, purchasing goods from the store, and other activities. The quests include: A New Beginning (GGS) :Mornin'! Robert Flynn, Greenway Garden Supply. T'anks for callin'. My but you've got a nice garden. Large and out a' the way... Hmm... How are you with Common Clover? ;Harvest 6 Common Clover. :Jeanie Mac, those are some nice clovers, and I know clovers! From now on, whatever you harvest, I'll buy. I'd also like to supply you with fertilizer and things you'll need, so keep checking your mailbox. ;1x 3hr fertilizer; 3 coins. Mystery Seed (GGS) :I'll be off my nut! I've never seen a seed like that before. Heap on some Fertilizer to make it grow faster. ;Discover 1 Mystery Seed. :Japers You've discovered a new species of plant, you have! Do you mind if I give you a journal to keep notes in? The Garden Exotica is a compendium for master gardeners like yourself. This here's a copy. ;1x 3hr Starter Pot; 3 coins. More Pots, More Plants (GGS) :You've got lots of space here, but yer going to need more pots. You can buy them from me - I keep prices low. Click 'My Stuff' then select the 'Pots tab'. ;Purchase 2 Starter pots. :Much gratitude. Remember, I've got plenty o' seeds for sale as well. ;4 coins. Clover All Over (GGS) :So! Time to for some more hybridizin'! Try plantin' Common Clover plant next to each other for some practice. ;Harvest 9 Common Clover. :Hybridizations don't hapen every time, but you never know when you'll discover somethin' new. Be experimental and keep a good record in your Garden Exotica. Don't give up! ;1x 3hr starter pot. 3 coins. The Scarlet Begonia (GGS) :Listen here, I've got a few rare seeds and things. I don't sell them to everybody, but if it's some color you want, I'll gladly supply some Scarlet Begonia ;Buy 3 Scarlet Begonia. :It'll take some time for these Scarlet Begonias to grow. In any case, I think I've taught you all I can for now. I need good growers like yourself from time to time to help me fill orders. I'll be in touch. ;1x 3hr fertiliser. 3 ep. One, Two, Buckle my Shoe (GGS) :In Ireland we have a saying, 'A buckle is a great addition to an old shoe'. Treat yer garden to an upgrade once a while. I'll give you half off yer first one. ;Buy 3 Dirty Flagstones. :A garden is a livin' organism... if it's not growing, it contracts. Reinvest in it as much as you can, it'll pay you back tenfold. ;2 ep.; 1 x Dirty Flagstone Yellow Begonias (GGS) :Would you be up for growing some Yellow Begonias for me? Sorry to keep askin' but I've very few people to turn to of yer caliber. ; Harvest 15 Common Yellow Begonias. :Beautiful! Ya saved me neck again. Take this special landscapin' rock as a 'thank you'. ;1 Small Ground Rock. 5 ep. White Begonias (GGS) :Bout ye? I just came by to let you know I have some Common White Begonia seeds fer sale. Better stock up before I run out. ; Buy 8 Common White Begonias. :I'm actually running a bit low on those flowers. Maybe you could grow some for me later? I could use all the help I can get at this time of year. ;7ep. Begging for Begonias (GGS) :Could you put some White Begonias in the ground for me? I want to make sure those seed are worth what I paid for them. ;Harvest 25 Common White Begonias. :Those are some of the most beautiful White Begonias I've seen in me life! ou have a rare talent for sure! ;1x 12hr fertiliser. White Spiral Begonias (GGS) :I've got somethin' a little more challenging if yer interested. I need some White Spiral Begonias. Fancy yerself game? ;Harvest 10 White Spiral Begonias. :Many thanks! I don't see many White Spiral Begonias, lest not like these. I hope yer keeping that journal up to date. ;1x driftwood. 5ep. Pink Begonias (GGS) :Say there, do youknow how to grow Pink Begonias? Can you grow me a few? I'm afraid I'm a bit understocked at the moment ;Discover Pink Begonia and Harvest 6 Pink Begonias. :Brillant! Some a' the best Pinks I've ever seen. Say... you haven't see anyone lurking 'round yer garden have ys? Bah, nevermind. The imagination wanders, eh? ;8ep. The Bride Wore Purple (GGS) :Mornin'! Say, I've got a bride who wants some Purple Begonias. I would have said 'no', but then I remembered you. Can you help me out? ;Harvest 12 Purple Begonias. :Well, she may not have great taste in husbands, but the bride sure knows her Begonias. She was delighted! Yer makin' quite a name for yerself amongst certain circles. Keep it up. ;7 ep. 5 coins. No Fluke (GGS) : Glory, look at that! Only the most gifted gardeners can create cross-species hybrids never before seen by nature. Curious to see if ya' could do it again. ;Harvest 5 Flowering Bamboo. :The Garden Exotica once contained a whole lot more information before the ... aw, look at me, flappin' my gums. Anyhow, it's people like you that will restroe it to its former glory. ;3x 12hr fertiliser. Pink Spiral Begonias (GGS) :I hear you can grow Pink Spiral Begonias. Think you can grow some for me? The sooner the better, mind. It's ah... it's for a funeral wreath. ;Harvest 5 Pink Spiral Begonias. :Pink Spiral Begonias don't appear to hybridise much with anythin' else. Still, they're a beauty to behold and a credit to the person who grew them. ;1x 12hr fertiliser. 8 ep. Poppy Prize (GGS) :Howya? Listen, there's a big contest bein' held for poppy growers. I know you haven't had much experience with them, bit I'd love to :''sponsor you. How about it? ;Buy 10 Yellow Poppies. :''Glad you´re on board! I have a good feelin´ about us, but the competition is fierce. :We´ll need to be at our master best. ;7 xp , 1 x 6h fertilizer Yellow Poppies (GGS) :We´ll start slow. Let´s grow them Yellow Poppies first. They´ll be the canvas on which we create the others. ;Harvest 20 Yellow Poppies. :Ah... very nice. Time now to mix it up a bit, I think. ;10xp Red Poppies (GGS) :Yellow Poppies are one thing... let's get some Red Poppies in the ground, see how you do. ;Harvest 20 Red Poppies. :Aye, would you look at the pigment in these flowers! But we can't rest on our laurels. The contest is soon. ;10 ep. An Organised Gardener (GGS) :The best gardeners know how to manage with the space they have. Try adding some storage. ;Buy a Storage Table. :No matter how much you expand your garden, the wise use of yer land will always be critical. Sometimes you'll need more pots, sometimes you'll need more decorations. Proper organisation is key. ; 1x 12hr pot. 5 ep. A Very Special Offer (Greenway Flier) :Special offer: Buy two pots get one free! (Offer good while supplies last) -Flynn ;Buy two Small Clay pots. :Always a pleasure! May your garden overflow with all the blessings Mother Nature can provide. ; 1x 6hr clay pot. 3 ep. Won't Hold Water (Greenway Flier) :Elbow sore from all that watering? Larger pots hold more water, requiring less trips with the watering can. Buy some at Greenway, today! - Flynn ;Purchase 2x 12hr pots. :Thanks for yer business. Oh, I gave you a little discount. Maybe you can use it to but some more seeds? No, no! I insist. It's a pleasure to work with such a green thumb as yerself. ; 5 ep. 10 coins. Decorate! (Greenway Flier) :Decorative items add a festive feel to any garden! Check our selection of novelty statues, tiles, whimsical pots, and more! -Flynn ;Purchase a Blue Owl Statue. :Wonderful Choice! I have that one meself! ;1x 3hr Fertiliser. 3 ep. Crazy Flynn is Insane (Greenway Flier) :Crazy Flynn has done it again! I've bought so many decorations that I've had to slash me prices! My loss is your gain! -Flynn ;Purchase one Pink Flamingo. :Nice! I like what you've done to the place. Here's one for free. Don't forget, you can always put some things in storage if it gets too crowded. ;1x Pink Flamingo. A Well Crafted Note (K) :I've heard so much about your garden I simply had to have a look. How absolutely quaint! By the way, I'm in need of some Bamboo. Can you grow it? -K. ;Harvest 12 Common Bamboo. :Excellent! The bamboo you supplied us with is perfectly suited to our needs. Perhaps one day when you're ready to modernize a bit I'll show you what we use it for. -K ;1x 12hour pot. 5 coins. A Well Crafted Note Part 2 (K) :Our inventor of twisted bamboo is running low and we're at max capacity. Could you grow some more for us? I'll pay a premium over retail! -K. ;Discover 'twisty' Bamboo. :Apologies if I confused you - I indeed meant the Vigorous Bamboo. It's so refreshing to have someone I can rely on - you've no idea. Can you complete this order soon? -K. ;1x Zen Circle Left. 5 coins. Bamboo You (K) :quest text ;Harvest 12 Vibrant Bamboo. :Thank you! Enclosed is your payment. P.S. The bamboo you supplied us with has already allowed us to make all kinds of design improvements. We're doing some truly amazing things with it. -K. ;1x Zen Circle Bottom. 5 coins. Vigorously Kept Secret (K) :Er... some of our 'guests' got a little wild during one of their garden parties and well... I need some more Vigorous Bamboo. Consider it a rush order. -K. ;Harvest 12 (more) Vigorous Bamboo. :Once again - much appreciated. I'l love to show you the work we do sometime. Robert Flynn is adorable (is he single?) but a little old fashioned if you ask me. I'll be in touch. -K. ;1x 18hr pot. 5 coins. A Nice Touch (K) :I hear you're also talented with hybrids. Bamboo is so versatile but can be a tad drab. I hear there is one that mixes with another species. It's supposedly pink and twisty. Any chance you could grow me some? ;Discover the 'pink and twisty' Bamboo species. :Wonderful! Such a shame my project is behind schedule, else I'd love to meet. I'll make sure to circle back with you when my schedule's freed up. -K ;1x Small Zen Circle. 2 ep. Little Red Riding Cap (P) :Life and death, growth and decay, nature's will is the Mandrake's way. When will it rain? We do not know, it is low to the ground these umbrellas grow. -P ;Harvest 5 Common Red Cap Mushrooms. :It's not just flowers nature brings to your table. I'll need more of these soon, if you're able. -P ;1x Common White Cap Mushroom Seed. 5 coins. Marooned (P) Nature's will, no one can master... some learn this slowly, some faster. Unlock the secrets to the Maroon Cap Mushroom, knowledge is it's own reward. -P ;Master the Maroon Cap Mushroom. :Did you know mushrooms were essential to a healthy garden eco system? They also taste great on pizza. -P ;1x Common White Cap Mushroom Seed. 5 coins. In the Spotted Light (P) :Puffballs, stinkhorns, toadstools too... some are old, some are new. How about one of the latter? Perhaps of the spotted variety? -P. ;Discover New Mushroom. :A Maroon Spotted Red Cap... Truly, Mother Nature's imagination is unlimited. My name is Phylo. I regret we cannot meet in person at this time, but we need your help. I will contact you again, soon. ;1x Common White Cap Mushroom Seed. 5 coins. Mellow Yellow (P) :Flynn is a nice guy - if not old fashioned. We can't meet yet, but I can let you purchase mushroom spores via mail order. Just visit the store. -Phylo ;Buy 5 Common Yellow Cap Mushrooms. :Make sure you plant those spores. The leader of my order is very sick, and we need some special mushrooms to treat her. We've reached out to others, so far you're our best hope. -Phylo ;1x Common White Cap Mushroom. 10 coins. Be Orange-nal (P) :Nature speaks in colors and shapes, if at a loss for words, she goes and creates. -Phylo ;Harvest Orange Cap Mushrooms. :Well done! But we're running out of time. Our leader's health is failing. I'll notify you of our next steps soon. -Phylo ;1x Common White Cap Mushroom Seed. 10 coins. Mushroom Medley (P) :Time is running out and we are desperate. We'll try the scattershot approach - we need as many rare mushrooms as you can harvest. -Phylo ;Harvest 5 each of Brown Caps, Mustard Caps and Orange Spotted Yellow Caps. :You did it! I knew you would. I hope some of these will help. If not, it may be a long time before you hear from me again. -Phylo ;1x Common White Cap Mushroom. 15 coins. Mystery Mushroom (P) :The mushrooms you harvested helped stablise our leader! We're on the right path, but I suspect the cure lies with an Orange Spotted mushroom hybrid yet unknown to us. -Phylo ; Harvest a Orange Spotted (Maroon) Cap. :An Orange Spotted Maroon Cap! I would have never guessed such a thing was possible. Who knows what doors this might open. -Phylo. ;1x Common White Cap Mushroom. 2 coins. A New Shade of Yellow (P) :Another member of my order tried unsuccessfully to grow Lemon Cap Mushrooms. We think this species is key. Can you grow them? -Phylo. ;Harvest 10 Lemon Cap Mushrooms. :The fact that you can grow Lemon Cap Mushrooms whenever you want brings us that much closer to a cure... I hope. -Phylo ;1x Common White Cap Mushroom. 2 coins. Always Greener (P) :We're getting closer, but we need to expand our palette. I believe that trying more colors will lead us to discover a new mushroom and a cure. -Phylo ;Discover this new color of mushroom. :Green Cap Mushrooms! This definitely opens up some exciting possibilities, and make me think that the existence of a 'super mushroom' cannot be far behind. -Phylo ; 1x Common White Cap Mushroom. 3 coins. Turn for the Worse (P) :Our leader has taken a turn for the worse. I need you to harvest another array of mushrooms. We'll resume our hunt for the 'super mushroom' later... I hope. -Phylo. ;Harvest 5 each of Green Cap, Lime Spotted Lemon Cap, White Spotted Lemon Cap. :I cannot thank you enough. Please keep your fingers crossed. Our leader has been kind to Mother Nature. Lat's hope She remembers. -Phylo ;2x Common White Cap Mushroom. 3 coins. Only Hope (P) Our beloved leader is stable, but I fear for her future. If there is a mushroom that can heal her I do not know how to find it, but I must ask you to try. I know this is a big challenge, but we need your help! -Phylo ;Discover the 'Miracle Mushroom'. :The Pink Spotted Green Cap was the key! She is cured! Once more you've made a major advance in natural medicine! I must keep a low profile for now but rest assured, we'll be meeting soon. -Phylo. ;2x Common White Cap Mushroom. 5 coins. Old Quests ;Poppies (Name unknown) :Harvest 20 Yellow Poppies AND 20 Red Poppies : White Poppies :Let's get some White Poppies in the ground and see how you do.Harvest 20 Yellow Poppies AND 20 Red Poppies ;Harvest White Poppies :Quest not done yet (need to update :) ) : : ;Poppies (Name unknown) : Discover Red x Red, Red x Yellow and Yellow x Yellow Poppy hybrids ;The Next Poppies :Discover White Poppy x California Poppy AND Discover White Poppy x Oriental Poppy :3 ep ;On To Something :See what happens when you hybrdidize Moondance Poppy with Breadseed Poppy Category:Browse